Helping Hand / Neat Freak / Hypno Kaz
Helping Hand/ Neat Freak/ Hypno Kaz is the 17th episode of Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Episode Recap Helping Hand Yumi cramps her hands after signing too many pictures. Ami wanted to help but Yumi doesn't want any help, so Ami gives Yumi a bell so if she needs help all she has to do is ring the bell. Yumi has gotten so used to it that when her hands healed, she didn't tell Ami that her hands were better. This causes Ami to get mad for doing all her work even though Yumi's hands were better a few days ago. Neat Freak While Yumi and Kaz are playing a game of golf, Ami is cleaning her room. She screams as she walks out of her room which causes Kaz to finally hit a hole in one. Ami screamed because the other rooms in the bus are a huge mess! After Yumi guesses right that Ami was cleaning her room again, Ami tells her and Kaz that she's tired of cleaning up the messes they make, wants the band to be know for their music and not their filth, and that she will be making a few changes. As Yumi tells Ami to let her know how it goes, she is walking away, eating a bag a potato chips, leaving a trail of chip crumbs. Ami yells "Slob Alert!" and takes away Yumi's clothes because they are filthy, which leads to Yumi using the chip bag as a clothing item. Later, Ami takes away Kaz's toenail clippers because he made a pile of toenails (until they grew back quickly). That night, she makes Yumi clean up the kitchen for making a mess while making a sandwich and Kaz put away his many bags of money. In the following morning, Yumi is vacuuming while listening to "Planet Tokyo" with her headphones. She ends up sucking up Jang Keng and Tekirai with the vacuuming and Ami, now dressed in military leader wear, she shows Yumi how to vacuum the bus nicely (again), even though she ends up sucking her in the vacuum. The next morning, Yumi and Kaz get very nervous because of Ami is grading them for cleanliness. Because there was a small dirt spot, Ami sends Yumi and Kaz flying when she yells "unacceptable". Yumi and Kaz start to argue with Ami and after Kaz reminds them about their concert, Ami looks for her drumsticks, but she can't find them anywhere! Yumi comes to the conclusion that she and Kaz cleaned so much and Ami can't find her drumsticks as a result. She is then cheered by Yumi and Kaz to get the bus dirty again. When they all make a very huge mess, Ami finds her drumsticks, and she is very happy. She also agrees with Yumi and Kaz that she did go overboard with the cleaning. Ami and Yumi then have fun making the bus messier with Kaz cheering them on. Hypno Kaz Yumi has a problem of biting her nails and Ami calls in a hypnotist to stop Yumi's problem. But the hypnotist accidentally hypnotizes Kaz and makes him act like a monkey, an opera singing racecar driver, a DJ, a drill sergeant, Yumi, a dog and a snake. Yumi bites her nails again in fear and Ami tells her to stop but Yumi replies by saying she cant poof it away. so when the lady of manager of he month appeared Kaz was already, acting like a snake, wrapping himself around her and Ami and Yumi both say the word poof and Kaz turns back to normal and the lady said she does not want to give the award and Kaz begins to cry but Ami and Yumi convinces her that Kaz is a great manager and she keeps him in the competition. Quotes Helping Hand: Ami: Yumi? You look tired. Do you want help? Yumi: Help? Ha! I don't need any help. Never have, Never will... Neat Freak: Ami, Yumi and Kaz: 一、二、三！(Ichi, Ni, San!) (Translation: One, Two, Three!) Kaz: You missed a spot! (Said at the end of the episode) Hypno-Kaz Yumi: Pfft! Hypnotism's a bag of baloney. Besides, what kind of third-rate quack... *the doorbell rings and Dr. Mysto appears* Yumi: ...makes house calls? Dr. Mysto: Looky looky, feeling KOOKY, a hypno-trance, kinda spooky... (Yumi's eyes turn into spirals) Dr. Mysto: I'm not NUTSO! you're not CRAZY! Now your mind is getting hazy~... (Yumi's eyes start to close) Dr. Mysto: Lobster, LOSER, Salad forks... Eating nails is for DORKS. Kaz: Do you think this will take much time? Ami: I don't know, but I like the rhyme! Dr. Mysto: Bingo, BONKERS, Banana Cake... I say POOF, and you're awake! Poof. (Yumi wakes up) Ami: (Sees that Kaz thinks that he is Yumi) Wow. Six million trigger words in the dictionary, and you get loser... Yumi: If he touches my guitar, I'm going to wring his neck with my newly developed triceps! Trivia * Yumi's nightgown in this episode is white instead of black on Neat Freak. * Yumi has a bad problem of biting her nails in Hypno Kaz. * Ami seems to be a bit obsessive of keeping the the van clean in Neat Freak. This is the first time we see Ami in a military leader uniform. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes